Plum Blossoms
by LittleTortillaDaddy
Summary: Byakuya, Renji, and Rukia wade through the ups and downs which come with raising a child.
1. A Dense Man

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Bleach' nor am I profiting from this in any way, shape, or form.

Pairing(s): Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Byakuya/Kuchiki Rukia.

Summary: Yachiru relays highly important information to Byakuya: you can love more than one person. You can even love more than one person at the same time. He is aware of and struggling with both.

Warning(s): None.

Word Count: 1,111

Plum Blossoms, a series primarily focuses on family and fluff with the occasional sprinkling of angst, humor, and sex. Each chapter can be read as a stand-alone.

* * *

Byakuya rejects even the simplest pleasures that some of his fellow captains partake in: celebrating complete paperwork with excellent sake, demanding a fight, or finding the perfect tree for a nap. Today his current rejection is directed not towards a fellow captain, but the squad eleven lieutenant.

Yachiru circles his desk over and over, a vulture desperate for her next sugar high. Lollipops near either his desk or paperwork are now off limits for the risk of colored spittle and sticky fingers. She should know how to search his sleeves by now, especially with Kenny teaching her. However, he changes the location of her shoo bribe with each visit.

She circles once more before sighing dramatically and plopping her chin onto the edge of the desk.

"You can love more than one person," she declares. "You can even love more than one person at the same time."

Her declaration is punctuated with a smile. Her smile is different than her normal hopeful for someone to give her attention, candy, or a sip of sake.

Byakuya continues with his paperwork, "I am not the appropriate person for giving advice on such things. I must recommend that you avoid Kyrōaku as well."

She performs another dramatic sigh, "Kenny was right; you are dense. Well, Kenny said you were a dumbass, but Shun-shun and Ukki said dense was a nicer word."

"I would prefer neither word be used, a preference which you may let them know of. Might I enquire, though, what I am dense to?"

"You can love more than one person at the same time. You're in love, Byakki," she sing-songs. "You don't have to be scared, though, because they both love you back."

Her gleeful, teasing expression morphs into a hopeful one. Her smile twists into a knowing grin as she reaches over the desk and squeezes his wrist with cool, sticky fingers, "Nana will keep Shun-shun from saying too much and Ukki won't say anything. I warned Kenny: say anything and no fighting anyone for a month. You should tell them, though. Now – could I have my treat?"

Byakuya dismisses her with a wave of his hand and instructions to follow a lollipop waving servant. But he waits for her excited skip and bounces to fade into silence before asking for increased security. He waits for her giggling to shift into muffled humming before he wipes his wrist and resumes his paperwork.

* * *

A stranger viewing his relationship with Renji and Rukia would likely recall him as being apathetic and frigid unless the situation somehow benefited him. However, their close friends, his fellow captains, and even the lieutenants were sharper in their observational skills. No, he was no fool in his feelings. Renji and Rukia give him no opportunities for such a thing.

Renji arrives as a strange boy who managed to claw his way from the Rukon District. Everyone is competition. His assets include a temper which hovers between dangerous and downright hideous, ever-present scowl, and tattoos. He could remain a strange boy and some demand that he does remain a strange boy.

Rukia loans him clothing and ignores his howling while she attempts to fix the worst snarls and tangles. Her reflexes improve more through doing his hair than through class. A few polite servants ignore their appalling behavior: sleeping in the gardens and sneaking kisses when they think no one else can see.

His ever-present scowl and temper dissolve into nervous joy. Renji loves her without thinking, without trying and she does the same.

Byakuya begins an observer and intends on remaining as such. Except she pulls them together. Neither will discuss their surrogate family. Instead, she rebuilds them.

No, he isn't a fool in his feelings.

Nanao opens the door before he can change his mind. Her hair is down, eyes bleary with exhaustion and the beginning of a buzz. Her shoulders hunch toward her bright pink ears, scrunching tighter and tighter with every throaty laugh that spills out the front door. Byakuya picks a spot over her shoulder, sparing both further embarrassments.

"Is Captain Ukitake available? I would like to have a discussion with him."

Her ears lose their pink flush. She nods and disappears, reappearing moments later, lugging an obviously drunk Captain Kyōraku along.

Ukitake appears somewhat bashful; exchanging the sake for tea despite his insistence that it's unnecessary.

"I should've sensed their spiritual pressure," he apologizes. "Lieutenant Kusajishi's visit from this morning has left me distracted, though."

His bashful expression becomes sympathetic and understanding, "Loving another is certainly no sin. Loving more than one person is no sin either, especially when everyone is aware, communicating, and open."

Awareness, communication, and openness do not care when the family name carries such weight. Loving more than one person feels like more than simple sin.

"Does no one consider it greedy?"

"I've encountered varying ideas and thoughts. Yes, some do consider it greedy – you must consider their age and experience, though. Others have a genuine curiosity; however, their questions can be intrusive," he pauses, his expression turning serious. "You mustn't avoid them, Byakuya. Avoidance will only cause them worry: did we do something offensive? It will only cause hurt."

"Might I ask how Captain Kyōraku announced his feelings?"

"Must everyone assume that Shunsui announced his feelings first?"

* * *

Byakuya refrains from remarking on their table manners. It earns him nothing save for the occasional sorry before they return to their food. Tonight, Renji and Rukia actually pause and look at one another rather than simply grabbing for seconds.

"I got the paperwork turned in on time, right?" Renji asks. "I know that look. It either means the paperwork is late or the old man called an unexpected captains meeting."

Rukia nods her agreement, "This is your version of worried."

His throat feels thick and his stomach clenches, "I received a visit from Lieutenant Kusajishi. I was informed that you may love more than one person. It's even possible to love more than one person at the same time."

A hush settles over dinner. Renji sighs and shakes his head, "How much trouble will I get in for calling you stupid?"

Rukia shushes him and reaches across the table, grabbing his wrist and squeezing firmly. Her too-long sleeve threatens to drop into the food. Renji watches them with a smirk beginning to form at the corners of his lips.

"You certainly aren't very subtle, Byakuya."

"You're both _too_ subtle."

Renji reaches over and covers her hand with his, "Hey, we were _never_ subtle. You just didn't read the signs."

Rukia shushes their tempers with a quick elbow dig into his side, "We can discuss the signs now."


	2. More Than a Tummy Ache

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Bleach' nor am I profiting from this.

Pairing(s): Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Byakuya/Kuchiki Rukia.

Rating: General Audiences.

Warning(s): None.

Word Count: 535.

Summary: Ichika develops her first illness which results in worried parents and a visit to the fourth division.

Thank you so much to a fellow writer for the idea! It is greatly appreciated!

* * *

Byakuya is holding her when the incident occurs because it just happens to be his luck. Her clothing is dry. Patting her back yields nothing except for more frustrations in both parties. Exhausted in their efforts, Renji and Rukia can only watch, jumping in with the occasional piece of advice.

"We could try burping her in a different position," Renji says. "Let's try over the shoulder again."

Ichika gives no warning, choosing that moment to expel a fountain of vomit down his back. A stunned silence settles over them, shattering as Ichika resumes crying. Renji begins barking orders at the newly frantic servants: ignore this, grab this, get that, and someone _better_ warn squad four.

* * *

Captain Unohana approaches a wailing, vomiting baby and panicking parents with the same calmness she reserves for squad eleven. Cooing, she peels Byakuya's fingers from Ichika and pushes her hair from her forehead.

"Oh, poor child; no one enjoys an upset stomach," she says and turns towards Isane, "Bring the medicine Hanataro prepared, please. Once her stomach settles and she calms down, I can more easily examine her."

Isane nods, casting the family a sympathetic look before she hurries off for the requested item. Unohana sways back and forth, seemingly unbothered by the sour smell and cries, "Examinations are often easier without family members or friends in the room. You may stay in the room if you wish, but I advise against it."

Renji glances from her toward Byakuya, fingers curling and uncurling. His eyes are taking on a franticness. Renji wishes he could promise: this isn't going to be like Hisana, but he doesn't. Rukia watches the swaying with exhausted, hollow eyes.

"We'll wait outside," he decides. "Please alert us as soon as anything happens, though."

Every squad member tiptoeing around them causes more impatience and worry. Everyone else seems oblivious to the worsening stink coming from their clothes and hair. Eye contact receives hurried nods or something almost like a smile. Extra bodies and unpleasant odors are nothing anymore. It seems that way even for Hanataro who skips tiptoeing for running towards them.

"I have an update," he gasps. "Ichika is running a fever, but her stomach appears to have settled with the medicine. Captain Unohana wishes to keep her under observation to determine the source of her illness, but she has a suspicion it came from the world of the living."

He glances at them with a hopeful smile only to receive agitated sighs and scowls, "I can retrieve Captain Unohana – you might be able to visit with her now."

"Oh, you aren't being blamed for anything," Rukia says. "A paparazzi project by the Shinigami Women's Association resulted in his us leaving for privacy."

Byakuya rises with a sharp and sudden determination, "I'm going to have a word with Captain Hitsugaya on his lieutenant's actions."

"You should bathe on the way back," Renji says. "You smell like vomit."

"You smell no better."

"I have smelled worse," Hanataro volunteers. "You all actually smell quite nice for the circumstances."

His attempted compliment becomes lost in their back and forth bantering. Rukia shakes her head and smiles affectionately, "We truly appreciate it, Hanataro. Now, am I allowed to visit her?"

* * *

Ichika is suffering from the beginnings of Rotavirus. I suffered from Rotavirus as a child, but am lucky enough to not remember the experience. Mom describes it as one of the worst things she ever experienced as a parent, though.


	3. Paparazzi 20

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Bleach' nor am I profiting from this.

Pairing(s): gen.

Warning(s): none.

Word Count: 1,273.

Summary: Facing devastating budget cuts, the Shinigami Women's Association proposes a challenge: get information or photographs of the Abarai-Kuchiki baby.

* * *

Nanao commands attention with a sharp throat clear and gestures towards the off-limits snacks. Everyone hushes, scurrying for their seats and then she waits for them to settle. She clears her throat again, lifts her chin and begins addressing the room.

"Our budget is once more facing deviating cuts," she warns. "As you may recall, our paparazzi experiment drew some money. I've learned paparazzi target not only adult celebrities but their children."

Yachiru uses this moment to jump in, "The first one to get any information or pictures of the Abarai-Kuchiki baby wins! Oh, Nana has the other instructions."

"Participation is completely voluntary. A participant must sign a form stating we are not responsible for any injuries sustained during this project. Information and pictures will be sold for money, all which will go towards our budget. Winners will be fairly rewarded, though."

Yachiru jumps in once more, raising her hand and grinning, "Now, raise your hand if you don't wanna play. Nana will take the reason down for our records."

Soifon: both Ukitake and Yoruichi could defend themselves against unwanted photographers. A newborn lacks such defense and parents will be unable to fully protect them due to exhaustion.

Unohana Retsu and Kotetsu Isane: photographing and releasing the information of a patient would violate their privacy.

Hinamori Momo: photographing a friend's child without permission violates trust.

Ise Nano: judging the photo quality disqualifies me from the competition.

Kusajishi Yachiru: has signed a contract with the Abarai-Kuchiki family which agrees she will receive candy for respecting their privacy in the first month.

Kursoutchi Nemu: participation would result in severe punishment by her captain.

Kotseu Kiyone: participation would result in punishment by her captain.

A few clear their throats and look pointedly at the snacks. Others squirm in their chairs, clear their throats, murmur, and watch as Rangiku signs her form without even attempting to skim it.

"I've been looking for an excuse to sneak from the office," she sighs. "I receive far fewer complaints from my captain when my skipping duties when I have a legitimate excuse."

Nanao pushes her glasses up. "I see you've been receiving advice from Captain Kyoroku again. No one here will attempt protecting you should Byakuya, Renji, or Rukia discover you attempting to photograph their baby."

Rangiku pouts. "You're underestimating me. I participated in our last paparazzi competition, and no one can disagree: I took the best photos."

"You've obviously never attempted photographing a child without permission; I insist that you read the form before any attempts." She gestures towards the snacks and steps away. "Now, enjoy the snacks and we will move onto our next topic."

* * *

One:

Rangiku stretches across their office couch and twirls her camera around her finger by its string. "I can begin paperwork as soon as I have information on the Abarai-Kuchiki baby."

Toshiro continues with his paperwork. "I would prefer you just do the paperwork. I have already explained it already: Captain Kuchiki attended the last captains meeting with their child but kept them covered up with a blanket.

"I can use that," she cries and sits upright. "Could anyone determine whose feet the baby got?"

His head thumps against his desk. "I've never paid attention to their feet before. Captain Kuchiki made no attempts, offers, or even requests for relief during the meetings entirety. No one pressed him with demands or questions to know more about his baby."

"You should learn to appreciate babies more."

His head thumps again and again.

* * *

Two:

Uryu develops something intended to make their lives easier: a carrier. It is a contraption which settles on their front with buckles and straps and somehow keeps the baby safe while it sits in there. Women giggle over rumors that even captain Kuchiki wears it, and it even looks adorable on him. Rangiku lurks in hallways and offices in hopes to capture him wearing it. Instead, she happens to catch Renji wearing it.

Renji clutches a hefty stack of paperwork between his forefinger and thumb while his freehand pets the top of a dangling foot. Rangiku rounds the corner with a beaming smile and camera up and ready.

"I see you've returned to work," she cries. "How're you adjusting?"

Each question is punctuated with camera clicks and flashes. Except – each shot is capturing Yumichika flipping his hair, posing, and making a crude gesture while Ikkaku leads her target away.

"I see you discovered the baby carrier." Yumichika strikes a final pose. "I haven't worn it myself. I will only wear it once a better color comes out."

"You should've participated in our last paparazzi competition," she grouses. "Do you have anything else to contribute?"

"Kenpachi Zaraki and Unhona Retsu will be taking turns in escorting Ruka to prevent unwanted paparazzi attacks." He flashes a bright smile. "I'll be modeling when appropriate."

* * *

Three:

A month passes before Rukia returns to their meetings, escorted by Unohana Retsu. Her cheeks are flushed, and her movements are achingly slow. No one mentions the paparazzi competition. Everyone congratulates her and attempts fussing over her as she sits down.

Rangiku claims her chair with a loud sigh and scrape as she scoots closer and closer until her arm brushes up against Rukia's.

"I see we finally have you back." She grins and slings an arm around her shoulders. "How're you feeling? Is the baby keeping you up all night? Do you have them on a sleep schedule yet?"

Rukia carefully shrugs her arm off. "I am sore, but Captain Unohana explained that was normal and should fade in time. Our sleep schedules are so different; we never followed a consistent one even before having a child."

"Well," she hums. "Have you picked a name?"

Rukia presses her elbow into her thigh. "It doesn't feel right to pick a name quite yet. Chad, Ichigo, Orihime, and Uryu deserve to have their input. It doesn't mean that name will be picked, though."

* * *

Four:

Yachiru fulfills her promise and practically dances towards their estate, and she has every intention to follow her. Kenpachi Zaraki gives her that maniacal grin, though and shakes his head.

Five:

Nanao once more commands attention with a sharp throat clear and gesture towards their snacks. Again, everyone scurries towards their seat and is given a moment to adjust before she speaks.

"Lieutenant Kusajishi wishes to thank Lieutenant Matsumoto for her efforts in attempting to gain information on the Abarai-Kuchiki baby." Nanao scans the room. "I've since received information and photographs from the family which will be published in our next issue."

Rangiku slams her hands onto the table and squeals. "How will we benefit from buying information and photographs from the family?"

Nanano sighs and shakes her head like she is dealing with a juvenile rather than a fellow lieutenant. "No one else would attempt photographing the Abarai-Kuchiki baby which we knew. I insisted you read the form for a reason. It clearly stated that successful acquisition of either information or photographs would result in a punishment chosen by the family. I will turn things over to Rukia now."

"You were never going to be successful," she chuckles. "You will find laundry waiting in the fourth division. It includes everything which she wore during her illness. You are also required to complete our paperwork for a month, and captain Hitsugaya will be increasing your workload."

"I demand gloves for the laundry." She pouts. "You're the ones who took her into the world of the living."

"You were caught attempting to sneak into our estate. Besides, we needed a reason to visit." Rukia stands. "Hanataro will show you how to scrub the vomit from her clothing."


	4. A Good Day To Stay Home

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Bleach' nor am I profiting from this.

Pairing(s): Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Byakuya/Kuchiki Rukia, Yamada Hanataro/Zaraki Kenpachi.

Warning(s): none.

Word Count: 1,201.

Thank you so much for reading!

* * *

It begins with cramps, rolling through her stomach and across her back. Rukia groans and curls around her chosen chappy, willing the cramps to go away. Her pajamas, on loan from Ichigo's unwitting sister, are sticky with dry sweat. Yuzu is better off with a brand-new pair, especially when Renji flops down and plants his forehead directly in the middle of her back. She whimpers and clutches chappy tighter.

"You're all sticky," he says. "You're not the sticky I like either."

Byakuya peels the covers back. His eyes are narrowed, and his lips are mashed together. He hasn't even touched her forehead but has already decided that she'll stay home from work.

"I am just cramping," she says. "Cramping is no reason to skip work."

Renji pulls her pajama top away from her skin. Yeah, she owes Yuzu a new pair on her next visit unless she can remove the face imprint and sweat odor. He runs a hand over her damp back and neck.

"I can have someone make tea," he says. "You guys always have tea whenever someone gets sick or upset."

Rukia turns the offer down with a weak smile. "Captain Ukitake likely already has some tea prepared. I am running behind enough as it is."

Byakuya and Renji exchange a look, one which shes come to know as 'too tall for her to actually see our expression exchange and she probably cannot decipher them'. It must end in agreement because she recieves a reluctant sigh but no other argument as she moves from the bed. Rukia rises on her tiptoes, grabs his arms, and tugs him until he leans down for a quick kiss.

"I promise to be safe," she says and turns towards Renji. "I will have the tea as soon as I get there."

It is a promise which her body defines as idiotic. Its retaliation is a new wave of cramps. She straightens up, tightens her smile, and once more attempts willing them away.

Captain Ukitake keeps his office what others might consider unreasonably warm. Now, she considers herself accustomed to his illness and its necessities including temperature sensitivity. Today, his unreasonably warm office has risen into bubbling.

Kiyone munches on a snack, which like the temperature would be fine under other circumstances but right now it's worsening her nausea which has chosen to join the cramps.

"It could be a hangover," she murmurs. "I always bring extra snacks.

Her morning tea is frigid and untouched on her desks edge. Kiyone eyes her untouched tea and arches an eyebrow. It should be gone by now. It should be time for their third or fourth run to grab some more tea.

"It smells strange today." Her mouth twists. "I shouldn't have made that promise earlier."

Kiyone continues her munching and appears prepared to offer another snack or solution, but she is cut off by Captain Ukitake.

"I apologize for intruding," he says. "I, unfortunately, forgot this paperwork must be delivered to the fourth division. it is highly important and must be done as soon as possible.

Kiyone takes a moment to gape, swallows thickly, and then rushes over for the paperwork. Captain Ukitake waits until she is gone before he stands, closes the door, and comes to crouch beside her desk. Immediately his hand is on her forehead, her cheek, and even the back of her neck.

"I do not enjoy prying," he apologizes. "I am unaccustomed to seeing you reject tea, though, especially because it smells strange. It was prepared like normal and there is nothing new in it. You are obviously in pain."

She should be prying. Kiyone and Sentaro should be racing each other to deliver the news that Captain Ukitake's illness is having another fit. Her stomach tightens with a new wave of cramps. Her throat clenches. Rukia presses her knuckles to her mouth, turns away, and begins dry-heaving.

"You're going to the fourth division immediately," he says. "I won't tolerate any arguing now."

Too tired and now in far too much pain to argue, she can only nod before she slumps forward.

Someone places a bucket beside her bed despite her insistence that she hasn't been drinking or even eaten this morning. Everything here smells chemical and she misses her tea. Captain Ukitake, long accustomed to the smell pushes her hair from her face and gives her a sympathetic smile.

"You don't have to stay," she murmurs. "You know Captain Unohana has faced worse. Besides, someone should go and tell Byakuya and Renji."

He acts like this is just an injection and she needs someone here to hold her hand. "I am comfortable here. I've run our squad on bed rest before; it can survive for a few hours under Kiyone and Sentaro. Now, try and get some sleep."

Again she finds it impossible to argue.

Just outside her room, Hanataro searches for any reason to argue. He squirms back and forth, wrings his hands, and wishes that his captain would share her secret to the silencing smile. Renji watches his fidgeting and cannot decipher whether it comes from their rapid-fire questions or the massive hand Kenpachi places atop his head.

"Captain Ukitake is watching over her right now," he says dismissively. "You can go take a seat until we have some answers."

"Rukia is our wife, though," he spits. "We want to be with her."

Kenpachi nods and fans his fingers open. "I know she is, and right now Captain Unohana is examining her."

"You'll be frightened," Hanataro warns. "We've attempted welcoming family and friends into the room before, but it causes more stress for the patient and us. You make suggestions on what should be done. you don't believe we're doing everything we should. Meanwhile, she lies there hearing, seeing, and feeling everything but cannot make any objections."

"You won't be any help," Kenpachi agrees. "Go sit down. Someone will bring an update whenever we get one."

Byakuya, normally objecting to any public displays, reaches for his hand. his grip threatens to turn his fingertips purple, but Renji makes no complaints as they walk away.

His fingertips flush pink and then become sore and purple. Byakuya does not immediately apologize but loosens his grip and continues staring forward.

"I should've made her stay home," he says. "I know you're both stubborn. I must wonder, though, would this have happened did I work harder to keep her home?"

"You could've made her stay home." Renji sighs. "she would sneak off, though. You fear illness. Whenever I sneeze or she coughs and you immediately demand we have tea, rest, and stay home. we are not Hisana."

"I must seem like a selfish man for worrying. I never encountered loss which crumpled a person until Hisana, but you and Rukia lived in it."

He opens his mouth, prepared to object, but is interrupted. Ukitake appears with a smile bordering on beaming and appearing prepared to burst with excitement.

"Captain Unohana has done a thorough exam," he says. "Both patients are perfectly fine."

again, Byakuya squeezes his fingers but then his grip goes slack.

"I must've misheard you." Byakuya shakes his head. "You said both patients?"

"Yes, Rukia is pregnant."


	5. Heathen Husband

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Bleach' nor am I profiting from this.

Warning(s): none.

Thank you so much for favoriting, following, and reading! It is greatly appreciated!

* * *

Byakuya dismisses her first few letters.

His aunt, the Lady Jun Kuchiki has never expressed much interest in his personal life aside from making sure he maintains tradition and dropping unsubtle suggestions he finds a partner or accept her arrangements. Now, her lacking curiosity has peaked into outright nosiness.

It is perfectly acceptable to be a private man, but how come his marriage has been secret?

A fellow captain would never announce his marriage and their daughter, even that drunk behemoth and that brute Kenpachi would never risk losing babysitting privileges. A lieutenant would surely never risk their seat to share this news. Byakuya gathers up her letters, stashes them in his desk, and makes a note to search for any hints as to who revealed his marriage. He does not receive much chance, though as Ichika and work continue dominating his time, and her letters become increasingly demanding.

Her nosiness escalates into irritation: privacy is acceptable, but the honeymoon phase must be over by now, right? Ignoring letters is outright rude and not what she expects for him. Now, he can either take time from his schedule and visit the family estate or she will make the time to visit him.

Dismissal no longer an option, he gathers the letters, places them on the table, and watches Renji and Rukia shift through them.

"We're not visiting her," Renji says and crumples the letter up. "I don't even like visiting other squads."

"I cannot dismiss her letters anymore," he warns. "I'd rather she not visit, especially since she's never exhibited much patience for children, but it seems we have no choice."

Rukia sighs and stacks the remaining letters into a neat pile. "We couldn't enjoy privacy forever. Who knows, she might be shocked enough that she no longer wants contact."

"I expected such a comment from Renji…" Byakuya looks back and forth between them. "I expect the best behavior from both of you."

"You're asking a lot," Renji warns. "I can do my best, though."

"I'll send her a response before she barges in."

* * *

Byakuya foolishly hopes she might just forget or decide for whatever reason that she just cannot visit. However, the universe decides that this is much too large a courtesy to grant him. Lady Jun Kuchiki arrives on time for her visit despite his hoping and gives him a curt nod and thin-lipped smile before she begins scanning and searching for the supposed wife and child.

"You look well," she says. "I am eager to meet this family. I'd also like to know why you've been keeping them a secret."

"I apologize for keeping secrets. I would've shared the news sooner, but Ichika demands constant attention and my duties as a squad captain leave little free time for other activities."

Jun makes a noise which could be either disappointment or disapproval over his inability to better handle things. Her sharp cheekbones become even more pronounced as she gives him a real smile.

"I never expected you would marry again," she confesses. "It seems to have brought you happiness, though. Now, please introduce us."

Her real smile and supposed happiness over his marriage shrivel up the instant she sees two people and a baby waiting to greet her. Byakuya takes a deep breath and reaches for Ichika without asking or suggesting that he can take her. Byakuya settles Ichika against his chest and presses his nose into her still wet hair. They've attempted giving her the comb treatment, but it remains just as unruly as her father's. For not attempting to comb her hair, she rewards him with a gummy smile.

He receives only seconds to cherish it before Jun disrupts it with an irritated harrumph.

"I cannot recall anyone else in our family with red hair," she murmurs. "Still, she's a decent looking child, I suppose."

Renji bristles. "Ichika is more than just a decent looking baby. Everyone around her compliments her. How many people complimented you today?"

Rukia flashes a smile which could rival Unohana's 'everything will be fine – just comply' smile. "We can discuss everything later. for now, let's just sit down and share some tea."

Were there ever an ideal time for Yachiru to make an unannounced and uninvited entrance into his house, it would be now. Ichika shatters the otherwise

Never a heavy drinker, Byakuya would give anything for someone to come along and exchange his tea for some sake. Ichika, up close to the table is eager to swing, swipe, and grab at whatever she can reach. It forbids sake and forces his tea to sit cooling. Jun watches from behind her cup, arching a thin eyebrow as he pushes the cup further and further away.

"You're a poor multitasker," she scolds. "How is it that you manage work and parenting?"

"We wear her to work." Renji shrugs. "What? Haven't you ever seen someone go around with their baby attached? She's pretty well behaved but gets in the way during paperwork. She always falls asleep during training."

"We also receive aid from our fellow captains and lieutenants," Rukia adds and then gives Renji a hard stare. "I didn't know you wore her during training."

"She goes right to sleep."

"You know that isn't the point."

Ichika being anywhere near the training fields isn't some new argument, having begun in pregnancy. Byakuya accepts the neutral label. Attached to Renji, she isn't in danger and she sleeps. However, he does distract easily, and training isn't what many consider a 'child-friendly' environment.

It is a comfortable and familiar argument, which he takes some comfort in. Byakuya brushes her too-long bangs from her eyes and gives the occasional nod as each presents their case.

"Do you have any opinion regarding this?" Jun asks and takes a long, loud sip. "You seem far more like a nanny than a father right now."

"I've chosen neutrality in this argument," he says. "Renji maintains neutrality in certain arguments as does Rukia. Now, should you believe they require a nanny and that I find my 'own family' I demand you just come out and say so."

"Fine then," she snaps and raises her chin. "How come you cannot find your own wife?"

Rukia rises with a deep breath and takes Ichika from his arms. Renji's cheek flush more and more, but he wears a widening smile.

"Byakuya's found his own husband and wife," he brags. "It seems that you want to be nosy and know everything about his marriage. Poor Rukia's so tiny that I could carry her around on my cock, and she still couldn't kiss us. Actually, conceiving her took…How many positions was it?"

Jun gapes like she's suddenly starved for oxygen, and her face turns a hideous purple. Byakuya grabs him by the collar and tugs him away from the table.

"I apologize for my heathen husband."

"I want her to know which position she was conceived in!"

"Heathen."


	6. Pin Here

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Bleach' nor am I profiting from this.

I wrote this back in August? I definitely do not love this piece but have finally moved beyond the hating and it does hurt to share?

* * *

Byakuya intends on plotting full revenge once his bruised ego settles into humiliation. Unfortunately, it's leaning closer towards childish behaviors including outright ignoring and pouting.

Hisana's likely laughing wherever she is, upset she can only watch the unfolding game. It's a thought which kicks his healing ego back into purple.

"I know how to have fun," he mumbles. "I have fun. Do you realize that? I've had fun before."

Renji snickers and places another sticker directly over his eyebrow.

"I haven't done this in a long time. I'll be personally thanking the Shinigami Women's Association for this."

"Is this how come we weren't invited to the baby shower? Were you playing with decorations before the party even began or is it truly because people believe I'm not fun?"

"Nanao has such a tight grip on everything." His tongue pokes from between his lips. Placing the sticker right over his nose takes careful concentration and technique. "I got it!"

Byakuya pushes his arm away before he can try another. "What is the reason behind these stickers? What depraved store sells these?"

"Rangiku says people play games with these. You pin the sperm on the egg. Do you know what makes the party ones special, though?"

"I'm frightened to ask."

"I drew our faces on them."

"You're a disgusting heathen."


End file.
